A pokemon's trainer
by inudemon02
Summary: A one-shot. When a a tariner deis. The first pokemon she caught wants her alive. Muddy missing Val.


**I don't Pokemon just My Oc and her Pokemon. **

**Muddy P.O.V**

My trainer named is Val Kasayo. She was the best trainer in the world. She was kind to everyone even Team Rocket but on the battlefield she is ruthless. She was strong and clever with her pokemon. I was her first pokemon that she battle with. At the time she was little scare of pokemon. She always told me this because one of her dad's pokemon almost ran her over when five years old. I was a baby mudkip at the time when we first meet but now I'm a strong powerful Swampert.

I remember the day we caught sunlight, he was a Wurmple at the time, when we caught him. I remember all the battles we won and the few battles we lost. I remember all the lunches she made for me and my family. The family is made up of Zaps the minun, Ironheart the aggron, Ace the swellow, Blaze the ninetales and Sunlight the Beautifly then me. I was there during each battle where we won or we caught a brand new pokemon that Val train one-on-one with. I was even there when we beat the Elite Four and it's champion! Now my trainer was a frontier brain. Her symbol was the speed symbol , you know why? We always strike first before anyone can get a chance to think of a plan to beat us. There were few pokemon that did strike first but that was rare to us.

But today the battle race was closed today and forever. The Battle Race was never closed even when Val was really sick one time. Val said this to Nurse Joy when she was sick. ' If I'm sick, I don't care but if my pokemon were that will be a different story but since it's me. It's doesn't matter if I get more sick or not. I have battle to have fun.' She was always stubborn about battles. She doesn't care if she win or lose as long she has fun if she doesn't then there will be a rematch within few days. I will miss her stubbornness about battles.

Right now, I'm in Val's room with Zaps, Sunlight and Ace, while Ironheart and Blaze are outside near the window listening in just in case I get little tick off and they go and get Brendan, Val's boyfriend and best friend. I been up here for two days straight and I refused to come down. So they are using my family to get me down from her room.

" Muddy! Val won't want you sad!" Zaps point out for the thousand time. I look at the minun like he's crazy.

" You weren't there when she was murder." I whisper . " You didn't see her burn alive by a f-ing flamethrower." I snarl at him.

" Muddy, don't you remember the promised that Val give you?" Sunlight asks as he sitting on green/black bed. He was flapping his wings very slowly back and forth.

" Of course, I remember! I was the one who heard it!" I claim.

Ace was sitting on the wood floor near Sunlight. " What are you guys talking about?" She asks quietly.

" You were in your poke-ball when Muddy told us about hearing Val's voice." Zaps explains to Ace.

I sign, I try to forget the day, we lost Val. Our beloved trainer. The day when The Battle Race was on fire. The words still ring in my head the few last words I heard when I battling a Mareep for her. ' Muddy, take a break. You need to rest.' I was beat tried but I would fought more for her. It happen while we're battling a kid name Paul, took me, Blaze and Sunlight out. I was on the sideline next to Sunlight. Zaps was out on the battlefield fighting a Ledyba. The pokemon kept moving around making it hard to attack for Zaps. The fire alarm went off. The battle was cancel due to the fire. I rush to val as the others were running out of the Battle race. I try to get her out but She refused. ' Muddy go outside with the others now!' She order me. Normally I would obey without a second thought but I felt like I had to get her out of this mess.

Val started to push me away from something and I don't know what. That when it happen. Val was pushing because a flamethrower was about to hit me but it hit her instead. I roar in rage as Val screams in pain. I used what left of my power I used a powerful surf. I save the Battle Race but Val was barely alive when Scott got the called from the Fire Squad.

I try to make the pain go away from Val but I just made it worst. Nurse Joy tried to bring her back but the attack got most of her body and I heard one time that if a burn got most of the body they would died. Scott try to get everyone in their poke-balls but he failed when it came to my turn. I refused to go into my Poke-ball. The very poke-ball that I was caught by Val. I kept Scott away by using Mud shot in tell I heard her voice.

" Muddy! Please stop this. I want you to watch yourself and our family. Muddy remember this, I will always love you. Your my best friend and partner in crime." Val said in her sweet soft voice.

I know I hear Val's voice. My mind is to in tuned with her voice that I stop to let Scott put me in my poke-ball but before that I look at my trainer angle-face. She look like she dreaming about us, her family and her best friends. I quickly ran to Zaps and told him what I have heard of course Zaps doesn't believe me if he wasn't told first. He always wants the center of attraction. I just told him then I walk to Scott. He look confused and shock. I sat there watching him think it was actuality pretty funny. Scott holds up my poke-ball shout. ' Return Muddy.' I went in and fell into a deep sleep.

Me and my family now live in Val's hometown Little Root. I'm supposed to listen to Brendan and Val's dad Lance. I wonder how the other pokemon are doing there only nine pokemon that won't be free to the wild near where they're caught. The three other pokemon are babies and knowing Val, she would be very mad if those babies were sent free.

Ace flaps her wings. " Hey! Hey! Let's have a training session! Just like before.....you know." She said quietly.

I look at Ace, being three of nine pokemon that are girls was to hard to understand that we guys don't always use training to solve everything.

The door opens and a boy about nineteen years old. He has white hair, he has a green headband around it. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a green vest. He had a pair of white socks and wearing yellow slippers. He walks to me and bent down to my eye level.

" Hey Muddy." He said softly.

" Brendan." I said cold.

He smiles at then place in front of me a bowl of pokemon food and not just any pokemon food, but Val's very spacial event pokemon food. She only make it when someone evolves or something big happen like we won a gym battle.

I took a sniff it. The smell had Oran berries with a touch of Hondew berries. There were Pinap berries in the bowl and some brown stuff made from crush berries and herbs I took a taste there it was so good that tears were coming out of my eyes. I heard two cute voices.

" Come on Eva, I think Brendan is in here." One male voice said.

" I don't think so Teddy. That Val's room and Muddy have been Protective of it since she gone on that trip." A female voice disagreed

An eevee with a blue bow on her's right ear walks in. Zaps walks over to her. " hey Eva," He greeted her.

Eva wags her tail. " Teddy!!! You're right!" She shouts at the door A teddiursa walks in with his fur little darker then normal a teddiursa. " See Eva." He teased

Another voice a bit younger then Eva and Teddy spoke. " HEY! HEY! Wait for me, you two!" A male voice called out

A bulbasaur with leaf marking on his forehead. " You two said you would wait for me but you didn't!" He claims.

I got up and walk over to the bulbasaur. " Leafy, why didn't you ask Sunlight or Ace to get you?" I ask him.

Leafy play with his two front feet. " They're busy making you happy." He claims uncomfortably.

I smile little bit. " I know, I know. I have a sad pokemon lately." I told him. " What to help them?" I ask him.

I saw the look on Leafy's face . " Really?" He asks cheerful.

I nod as Eva and Teddy run to Brendan. " Can we help? Please Brendan!"They cried at the same time.

" Um....Um..."He started to say.

" You two are silly. He doesn't understand us, pokemon." Sunlight points out to them.

I smile at this, I think I know why Val put in the will that Teddy, Eva and Leafy can't be sent free no matter what. She wanted us to move and focus on something else then The past. She want us to focus on the babies and teach them what we learn from her.

I walk to my poke-ball and gently push it to the floor then roll it to Brendan hoping he would get the message to take me outside. Brendan picks up. " Ok Muddy, You want to play outside right?" He asks me.

I nod very slowly. " Yeah, I need play." I told the others. The babies cheer and race down stairs and Ace had to fly fast top get leafy on her back as Sunlight let Zaps get a ride on him then flies out the window.

Brendan return me then heads outside then lets me out. The moment I was out. I was tackle by the family. They look happy now I understand why Val want me to watch them. I'm the oldest and I know them better then anyone.

. " Well you're finally happy, Muddy! When you miss me play the family of ours." I heard her voice again. " I will always love you and all of you. I love you."

Suddenly a gust of wind past us and I smell her scent and I saw a girl with short dirty blonde hair that touches her shoulders. She was wearing a dress that goes to her ankles. The dress was snowy white with a blue slash that goes across her stomach. She has two forest green bows on both sides of her head. She stop looking at us with her bright blue eyes. She smile at then went on running away from us.

" Ok, I'm not losing right?" I ask them. Zaps shakes his head. " No, not alone. I just heard her and saw her. I even smell her!" Zaps claims.

" Well we saw her together, you guys." Blaze points out. " She miss us as We miss her."

" Yeah, that sounds like her." Ironheart agrees.

Eva looks at me. " Muddy, why is Val running away from us? Did we do something bad?" She asks sweetly.

I chuckle little bit. " No, No Eva. She still on that trip for a long time; She just check on us." I told her.

Teddy walks to us and sits down with Leafy on my back, " Muddy, can we hear a story?" Leafy asks.

" Sure, but everyone here who not Teddy, Eva and Leafy needs to help me."

Blaze place a paw on my arm. " How about the time we beat Team Aqua in their own base." Blaze asks.

" Good choice, Blaze." Ironheart said. " I remember I learn Iron Tail that Day."  
Teddy said." But Muddy needs to tell it."

I smile and started to tell the story. I realize something these babies won't get to be with her like in the stories that I'm going to tell them. I have to live up to Val's life-style and show them the ropes. A good big brother can do it, why can't I?

Sunlight sits down with Zaps next to him and Blaze was snuggle into Ironheart with teddy and Eva in her fur. Leafy was on my head with Ace next to me as I told the story.

I smile and Hope that My trainer, My best friend and a mother to me is watching us. We're going to make sure the stories are being past down, even Brendan is trying to live up Val's memory .

**Well? How did I do? It's my first Pokemon anything so please tell me was I good or bad? **


End file.
